missing chap1
by Sarah5
Summary: Well, read and find out. It's involve all the higher ground characters; no new characters. It just happen after morp. So enjoy! it's my first fiction so please be kind and reviews!


  
  
I don't own any of the characters in the story. I don't do this for money just for the   
higher ground fans. Enjoy!  
  
Scene 1:  
  
  
Peter- Sophie (kissing her on her cheek while smiling)  
Sophie- Well, look at you Mountain Man. All happy and smiling today.  
Peter- Really (feeling his face) you notice?  
Sophie- How can't I, suspicion is written all over your face.  
Peter- Well, it's so happen that today is Shelby and Juliette's birthday.  
Sophie- Wow, 2 for 1, a bargain price. Both today? (Peter- yup)(nodding his head   
pleasantly) Are you sure they're not related in some way?  
Peter- So I was thinking of, you know, through them a birthday party. I mean they   
been here for almost a year.  
Sophie- Peter, whoa, so just how is that possible?  
Peter- Oh c'mon Sophie. Get a cake, some decoration and a few good people. Baa   
da boom, baa da baam, you got a birthday party.  
Sophie- (grinned) Wow, that sound too easy to believe.  
Peter- It is that easy. (smile and walk face down toward the cafeteria)  
Sophie- (saying to herself)(grin) Uh, unbelieveable. Then again, it's Peter. (walk   
walk out of the scene)  
  
Scene 2:  
  
  
Ezra- So umm... that "morp" was something, uh? (using the quoting the word "morp")  
Daisy- Yeah, the wonderous dream has been fulfill (everyone at the table look at   
Daisy in a "don't understand what the hell you're talking about kinda way")  
Shelby- Okay (saying it in a sarcastic tone)  
Ezra- "Really"(qoute it)  
Shelby- Freakin', please, we're eating  
Ezra- It's uhh.. "Friedkin" (quoting)  
Shelby- Like if that makes a whole better  
Kat- (look kinda annoy) Ezra, stop quoting.  
Ezra- What, I'm not "quoting" (saying kinda thinking that it's funny and shaking his   
in a "what is she talking about")  
Auggie- Yo, E.Z, stop (pointing a figure toward Ezra) (Ezra look not scared, happy  
and goofy looking) Before I pound your face. (Ezra then look scared, stop)  
(Peter and Sophie came in the scene)   
Peter- Juliette, Shelby, your turn, dish wash. (Saying it pleasantly and slowly)  
Shelby- What? (sound/look paranoid) Juliette and Me together?  
Juliette- Shelby, if you don't like it, why don't you just drop dead. (sound kinda  
pleasant and annoy)  
David- (make a cat scratching) Cat fight. (Dasiy laugh or sigger or smile) (Ezra roll   
his eyes)  
Peter- Girls go, David... no fight. (saying "David..no fight" in a funny way)   
(Shelby and Juliette got up with their tray and left)  
Peter- So, how's breakfast. (sniffle) Smell like bacon and eggs  
Scott- More like bullshhhhh......  
Sophie- Ok... (Cutting Scott's sentence) Well, do you guys know why we're here?  
Daisy- I don't know, we're free from this place?   
Peter- (look around smiling and then) Guess whose birthday? (well rubbing his hand   
together.)  
Scott- Someone's birthday? (saying in a I don't care way)   
Kat- Wait, did you said someone or somebodies? (Looking detectively)  
Peter- today my friends, we celebrate two very special girl on their birthday.  
Ezra- Whose?  
Sophie- Well you know, MT.HORIZON has a rule that doesn't allow parties,   
but since Peter have this crazy idea that we, as a group, can give Shelby   
(table gasp) and.. Juliette's a..... a umm birthday party; that's if we are   
willing to cooperate together as a team and work it out. (looking around)  
David- (having a confuse expression on his face) Peter....  
Peter- Yup, (turing his attention to david so did the rest)  
David- answer this honestly okay.... (peter nodding his head) Is... it... true that the  
Cliffhanger, is how do you say it,... your favorite group?  
Ezra- What kind of question was that Einstien? (getting mad)  
David- a honest question moron...  
Peter- Well...., you caught me. I admit it, the Cliffhanger is my favorite group, but   
don't tell anyone else or they really become jealous and then I have to hung   
you dwon from you feet, okay Dwight? (David just sigger)   
  
Scene 3:  
  
  
Juliette_ (standing next to Shelby washing dishing silence until) So...(having nothing   
to say) how's life?  
Shelby- (look annoy and kinda like what kind of question is that) So.. (imatating   
Juliette) how's vomiting?  
Juliette- Okay, I got your point. (sounded angry)  
Shelby- (feeling sorry) Planning anything today, princess (glancing across to Juliette   
then look back)  
Juliette- (look kinda tearfully and not wanting to tell the truth said) No, the usual,  
nothing new,nothing special. You?  
Shelby- Usual, I guess. (mumble under her breath) Something just meant to be the   
way they are. (kinda said and then laugh, but not the long kinda of laugh,  
the smile with laugh for a sec, u know)  
Juliette- (heard & smile) What's that suppose to mean?  
Shelby- (look surprise) Excuse me, what? (kinda laughing & nervous)  
Juliette- That sentence that you just said, you know, the one that you were  
mumbling under your breath.  
Shelby- (Look embarrass, shrugged) Nothing.  
Juliette- (quiet for a moment then Juliette look over Shelby & seeing that she was   
thinking about something)(quietly she ask) What are you thinking about?  
Shelby- (back to reality)(got nothing to say so shelby said) Nothing that concern  
about you, princess  
Juliette- Look, I was just trying to start a conversation. Gees, you don't have to   
be so mean.  
Shelby- Look, stop giving me a lecture of being nice, okay. (silence then)(Shelby   
look over to Juliette) How come you look so sad, uh Vomit Girl   
(pausing between each words)  
Juliette- What are you talking about? You're the one that looking ugly today. (saying   
kinda rude and mad)  
Shelby- Saying whose the mean one again?   
Juliette-you're.. such.. a.. skank (Shelby splash Jules) Hey! what did you do that for?  
(sounding angrying)  
Shelby- oh my apology (sounding sarcastic)(splash Juliette again)  
Juliette- hey, you're getting me wet! (then Juliette started to splash Shelby  
and then the bubble fighe start, everyone outside the kitchen heard them  
yelled and shriek/scream   
David- Uh, Peter, can I go in there (saying it in a sexy way)  
  
(then heard a lady or man came in and yelling them saying, "what is this mess, what happen here, my kitchen, etc......)  
  
  
Scene 4:  
  
  
(Shelby and Juliette got kick out off the kitchen following them to Peter was Roger. Everyone started to laugh at them under their breath and kinda whispering in each other ear except for the cliffhanger who was kinda laughing at them and in shock)  
(when they got to the table...  
  
  
Peter- Hey, hey there is nothing to see, shows over, get back to your meal.  
(yelling to the others and they all "ugh")  
Ezra- (in shock and kinda laughing) What happen to you guys (everyone stop   
eating)  
Kat- Why are you so soak with the smell of kitchen soap?  
David- oops (saying it under his breathand looking kinda I know what you try to  
do look)(also acting and looking stupid) Forgot to take a bath this moring so  
you two decide it to take it together in the kitchen sink. aaaaa(saying kinda   
cut way) isn't that cute. Did you guys have problem getting in and out of the   
sink? (pause...) Next time invite me.  
(Shelby smile in a sarcastic way and then soak him with her hand)   
(Everyone at the table started to giggle)  
Peter- So, would you girls care to tell me what happen in there?  
David- Why ask we all know what happen.  
(everyone pay no attention to David)  
Juliette- that girl (pointing to juliette) started (sounding kinda mad)  
Daivd- (gasping and putting his hand over his mouth) SHELBY! I never thought it   
was you! (acting sarcasticly)  
Shelby- what!(saying kinda mad) you started first!  
David- (turnd his head and gasp) JULIETTE! No! Say it ain't so! (sarcastic)  
Juliette- lair!  
Peter- Hold up here girls! David, stop with the gasping  
Ezra- hey, it's getting old you know  
David- maybe you like to get something(saying kinda I'm gonna beat you  
up" way)  
Ezra- bring it on! (standing up) (david laughing)  
Auggie- Yo EZ, chill before you get hurt trying to be tough (saying it funny)  
Roger- (changing the subject) Peter, there is a bubble bath in the kitchen cause by   
these two ladies (eyes pointing) I need someone to clean it up.   
Peter- gang, you heard the man  
Scott- ugh.... but peter we didn't even do it.  
David- yeah, it was the barf girl and her side-kick  
Sophie- Hey (pointing her figure) no name calling.  
Scott- Peter!  
Peter- grumble, grumble, now in the kitchen you go. And for you two get dry, and  
then meet me in at the picnic table. (everyone grumble)  
  
(David walk past the girls and said, "thanks a heep")  
Juliette- whatever RETARD (saying like a comback)  
Shelby- (Saying silently to Jules) ouuu..... nice comback(sarcasticly)  
  
  
If you want more please reviews! this is my first fic and i don't know if it's good  
like everyone else. please review! I'll put the next one up if I get about maybe 2 reviews!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
